secret (hpdm)
by parknatcha101
Summary: Secret is hidden. The truth is concealed. What is it? If people you think are good people, it's not good. But good people are being blamed. (hp/dm)


**"แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์. . ."**

สิ้นสุดเสียงของศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล เสียงทุกเสียงเงียบลงทันตาเห็น ทุกคนต่างจับจ้องมาที่เจ้าชื่อ **_เด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิต_**

 _"นั่นเขาล่ะ."_ _"พอตเตอร์ นั่นพอตเตอร์"_ _"เมื่อกี้อาจารย์พูดว่าพอตเตอร์. . ."_ _"งั้นข่าวลือก็จริงน่ะสิ. . ."_

เสียงซุบซิบต่างๆนาๆดังกระหึ่มไปทั่วบริเวณของห้องโถง ก่อนที่อาจารย์ใหญ่จะทำมือเป็นสัญญาณให้เงียบลง ฉับพลันเสียงก็ค่อยๆเบาลงถึงแม้จะไม่เงียบทันที ทุกคนต่างให้ความสนใจกับเด็กชายที่ก้าวออกมาข้างหน้า นั่งลงบนเก้าอี้แล้วสวมหมวกคัดสรรลงบนศีรษะเล็กๆของเด็กชาย

"อืมมมม. . .ความซื่อสัตย์ ความมุ่งมั่น ความฉลาด ความอ่อนโยน ฉันรู้สึกได้ถึงความกล้าหาญที่รุนแรง ความเย่อหยิ่ง ความทระนงในศักดิ์ศรี เลือกไม่ได้เลยจริงๆ เธออยากอยู่บ้านไหนล่ะ. . ."

"ไม่เอาสลิธีริน ไม่เอาสลิธีริน" เด็กชายค้าน

"โอ้~~ ทำไมล่ะ เธอจะไปได้สวยที่นั่นนะ สลิธีรินจะทำให้เธอยิ่งใหญ่. . ."

"คุณคงรู้เหตุผลอยู่แล้วใช่มั้ย"

"อืมมม. . .ใช่ๆ เธอช่างคล้ายกับพ่อและแม่ซะเหลือเกินเด็กน้อย ตาแก่นั่นช่างชั่วร้าย ระวังมันไว้ให้ดี มันเจ้าเล่ห์ แต่ไม่ได้ฉลาดเอาซะเลย. . ." หมวกคัดสรรกระซิบเบาๆให้ได้ยินกันสองคน

"ขอให้ความโชคดีจงสถิตอยู่ที่เธอ ทายาทตัวน้อยแห่งซัลลาร์ซา สลิธีริน. . ."

 **"กริฟฟินดอร์!!! . . ."**

เสียงหมวกคัดสรรกรีดร้องบอกชื่อบ้านเขาลั่นก้องไปทั่วห้องโถง ทุกคนต่างปรบมือเสียงดัง ฝาแฝดวีสลีย์จากบ้านกริฟฟินดอร์ลุกขึ้นยืนปรบมือพลางโห่ร้องดีใจว่า _"เราได้พอตเตอร์ เราได้พอตเตอร์"_

เด็กนักเรียนจากบ้านอื่นๆต่างแสดงความยินดีเมื่อเด็กชายผู้รอดชีวิตเดินไปนั่งรวมกับเพื่อนและรุ่นพี่ที่บ้านของตน เห็นจะมีเพียงก็แต่เด็กบ้านสลิธีรินที่มองมายังเขาด้วยสายตาอาฆาตราวกับจะกินเลือดกินเนื้อกัน สีหน้าเย้ยหยันพลางส่งยิ้มเหยียดๆ

 _. . .แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ เขาไม่ถือหรอก สิ่งที่เขากำลังจะทำมันสำคัญกว่าเป็นไหนๆ. . ._

"แฮร์รี่ ดีใจที่ได้อยู่บ้านเดียวกับนายนะ" เสียงเด็กชายผมแดงเอ่ย เเฮร์รี่จำเขาได้ เด็กชายที่นั่งรถไฟตู้เดียวกับเขา แถมเขายังช่วยปกป้องอีกฝ่ายจากคำพูดร้ายกาจและการกระทำเย้ยหยันของเด็กชายผมบลอนด์จากตระกูลสูงศักดิ์คนหนึ่ง

"เช่นกัน รอน" เขากล่าวตอบพลางจับมือทักทายกันอีกครั้ง เขาทั้งคู่คุยกันถูกคอจนกลายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันเลยทีเดียว

"ให้ตายสิ ยัยนั่นเพี้ยนจริงๆด้วย" รอน วีสลีย์เอ่ย พวกเขาเพิ่งจะเรียนวิชาคาถาเสร็จและรอนดูจะหงุดหงิด "วิงกาเดี้ยม เลวิโอซ่า ไม่ใช่วิงกาเดี้ยม เลวิออซ่า . . .อะไรกันแม่คนนี้ ถึงว่ายัยเพี้ยนนี่ไม่มีเพื่อนคบเลยสักคน. . ."

พลั้ก!

รอนถูกชนจนเซ เขาตั้งตัวได้ก็รีบเงยหน้าดูต้นเหตุทันที เห็นเด็กหญิงผมฟูหยิกสีน้ำตาลเดินเร็วๆออกไปจากที่ตรงนี้ ไหล่เล็กทั้งสองข้างสั่นไหว

"เธอได้ยินมันนะที่นายพูด. . ." แฮร์รี่บอก "ฉันคิดว่าเราควรไปขอโทษเธอ"

ห้องโถง

ประตูห้องโถงถูกเปิดผางออกทันที ร่างของศาสตราจารย์ควีเรลล์วิ่งเข้ามาขัดการสนทนาระหว่างอาจารย์ใหญ่และนักเรียนในปกครองของตน

"ศาสตราจารย์. . .ดัมเบิ้ลดอร์ โทร์ล โทร์ลภูเขา มันอยู่ปราสาทแล้ว ผม คิดว่า. .คุณควรรู้ไว้. . ." พูดอย่างติดอ่างจบก็เป็นลม ล้มลงไปทันที

เหล่านักเรียนแตกฮือ ต่างตกใจกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน ทิ้งอาหารเลิศรสตรงหน้าแล้วลุกขึ้นหนีกันอย่างไม่คิดชีวิตทันที อาจารย์ใหญ่เห็นอย่างนั้น ก็บอกให้เหล่าคณะอาจารย์พานักเรียนกลับไปที่หอพักประจำบ้านทันที

เหล่าพรีเฟ็คทำหน้าที่สุดกำลังต้อนนักเรียนบ้านเดียวกันให้เป็นระเบียบเกาะกลุ่มเดินตามกันไป แต่แฮร์รี่ดันนึกอะไรได้จึงรีบเดินแยกตัวออกมาเงียบๆ รอนที่สังเกตุเห็นรีบตามเพื่อนของตนมาทันที แล้วถามอย่างสงสัย

"นายจะไปไหนน่ะ แฮร์รี่"

"เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ เธอไม่รู้เรื่อง" แฮร์รี่บอก "ฉันได้ยินปาราวตีบอกว่าเธอร้องไห้อยู่ในห้องน้ำตลอดทั้งเย็น แล้วไม่ได้เข้าไปในห้องโถงด้วย. . . เราต้องไปบอกเธอ"

"แต่เราไปบอกอาจารย์ก็ได้. . ." รอนบอก เขาคิดว่ามันอันตรายเกินไป

"งั้นฉันจะไปหาเธอก่อน ส่วนนายรีบไปตามศาสตราจารย์มาที. . ." ไม่ทันที่รอนจะเอ่ยปฏิเสธไป แฮร์รี่ก็รีบวิ่งไปทางห้องน้ำหญิง รอนจึงรีบวิ่งไปตามศาสตราจารย์ประจำบ้านทันที โดยที่มีใครบางคนแอบตามแฮร์รี่ไปอย่างเป็นห่วง

"เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ เธออยู่ไหน. . ." แฮร์รี่วิ่งมาตามทางหาจากห้องน้ำชั้นหนึ่งก่อน แต่เธอไม่อยู่ เขาจึงรีบวิ่งขึ้นไปชั้นสองทันที

พรึ่บ!

ตัวของเขาถูกดึงลอยหวือไปกระแทกเข้ากับใครบางคน ท่อนแขนแข็งแรงที่มีมัดกล้าม น้อยๆโอบรอบเอวเขาเสียแน่น

"เฮ้! ปล่อยนะ. ." แฮร์รี่โวยวาย

"เงียบน่า! นายไม่เห็นโทร์ลหรือไง วิ่งพรวดพราดไปให้มันฟาดเอาน่ะสิ. . ." อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยเสียงดุ เขามองตามที่อีกคนมอง เห็นโทร์ลเดินวนอยู่แถวๆห้องน้ำหญิงที่เขาจะก้าวเข้าไปเมื่อสักครู่

". . ." เขาเงียบ อีกฝ่ายคลายอ้อมแขนออก

"นายกำลังจะทำผิดกฎ พอตเตอร์ มาเดินเพ่นพ่านทำไมแถวนี้" เดรโก มัลฟอยเอ่ย

"เพื่อนของฉันอยู่ในนั้น เธอไม่รู้ว่ามีโทร์ลอยู่ในโรงเรียน" ตอบอีกฝ่ายเสียงเบา ได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายสบถเล็กๆอย่างหัวเสีย

 _ให้ตายสิ ยัยบ้าคนไหนมันมาเข้าห้องน้ำตอนที่โทร์ลมันออกเพ่นพ่านกัน!!!_

มัลฟอยคิดอย่างหัวเสีย เขารู้ว่าตนเป็นห่วงคนตรงหน้า _ใช่ เขาห่วง ห่วงมากด้วย_

"มัลฟอย ปล่อย! ฉันจะต้องเข้าไปช่วยเธอ!" แฮร์รี่ที่ลุกขึ้นเตรียมจะวิ่งเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ แต่มัลฟอยไวกว่าเขาคว้าข้อมือของแฮร์รี่ไว้ทันก่อนที่จะวิ่งเข้าไป

"ไม่! มันอันตราย"

"ฉันบอกให้ปล่อย!"

". . ." มัลฟอยไม่ตอบ แต่ยังไม่ยอมปล่อย

"ปล่อยเดี๋ยวนี้. . ." เสียงหวานของคนตรงหน้าเอ่ย มันฟังดูมีอำนาจซะจนเขาเผลอคลายแรงบีบออก แต่ยังคงไม่ปล่อยอยู่ดี

"ได้! แต่ฉันไปด้วย. ." มัลฟอยบอก

"ไม่! นายกลับไปซะ อย่าทำเหมือนเป็นห่วงฉันไปเลย. . ."

"ก็เพราะว่าห่วงน่ะสิ. . ." มัลฟอยเอ่ย ใจของแฮร์รี่อยู่ๆก็เต้นแรง เลือดสูบฉีดอย่างบ้าคลั่งขึ้นหน้าซะจนรู้สึกร้อน

กรี๊ดดดด!!

เสียงกรีดร้องดังก้องไปทั้งชั้น เรียกสติของเขาให้กลับเข้าที่ แฮร์รี่รีบวิ่งเข้าไปข้างในทันที

"เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ . . . ระวัง!" แฮร์รี่ร้องเตือนอีกคน เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ก้มหลบได้อย่างทันควัน ท่อน้ำตรงอ่างที่เธอหลบแตก ทำให้เด็กหญิงเปียกไปทั้งตัว


End file.
